Children of the Universe
by Min125
Summary: Désormais, tout sera différent. Les choses ont changé, et elle, une enfant de l'univers, a subis ce changement à l'aube de sa vie. Elle et les autres, ils ont reçu un héritage, un héritage qu'ils protégent et préservent.


**Auteurs: Nickki et Min125**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages, dans ce premier chapitre, ne nous appartiennent pas.**

**Voici une fanfiction écrite à quatre mains. L'histoire va progressivement se mettre en place. Nous espérons qu'elle vous plaira et nous acceptons toutes les critiques, négatives et positives. **

**Bonne lecture!**

Teal'c traversa la porte des étoiles et s'arrêta, posant sa lance Jaffa sur le sol, provoquant un bruit couvert par le vortex qui se referma derrière lui. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus longs, la tache blanche s'était étendue, des cicatrices barraient son visage en divers endroits et son regard était dur et plus froid…

Néanmoins, un léger sourire apparut sur son visage et, une main derrière le dos, il avança tranquillement jusqu'au milieu de la grande salle avant de s'incliner devant la personne qui l'accueillait.

« Teal'c, bienvenue sur Atlantis, je suis contente que tu sois de retour.

- Les négociations ont duré plus longtemps que prévu, depuis qu'il leur a été attribué des planètes, certaines tribus Jaffa sont réticentes à une simple alliance…, j'ai l'impression d'être revenu en arrière de plusieurs années, nous ne sommes guère satisfaits.

Ishta lui adressa un sourire compréhensif.

- Je comprends. Comme tu le sais, tu peux rester ici aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites, tu es chez toi.

Teal'c lui sourit une nouvelle fois et s'inclina. Il s'apprêta à reprendre la parole mais il fut interrompu.

- Père !

Ry'ac venait de déboucher d'un couloir et se dirigea vers le couple en grandes enjambées. Un grand sourire naquit alors sur le visage de Teal'c et rejoignit son fils avant de l'étreindre pendant plusieurs secondes. Puis il recula et garda ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme.

- Mon fils, je suis heureux de te revoir.

A son tour, Ry'ac inclina humblement la tête, un immense sourire sur le visage.

Gardant une main sur l'épaule de son fils, ils partirent tranquillement vers le couloir tandis qu'Ishta quitta à son tour la salle de la porte.

- Alors, combien de temps comptes-tu rester ?

- Quelques jours normalement.

_Plusieurs années auparavant:_

_« Quand penses-tu revenir ?_

_Teal'c tournait le dos à son fils et fixait la porte des étoiles qui se dressait devant lui. Ry'ac savait que son père attendait quelque chose qui ne pourrait plus jamais se produire. Néanmoins, il semblait fixer la porte dans une prière silencieuse, peut être dans le but de repousser l'inévitable évidence._

_- Je ne sais pas._

_Le jeune homme soupira et attendit quelques secondes, mais son père ne bougea pas et ne prononça pas un mot de plus. Il s'avança alors et posa une main sur l'épaule de Teal'c, qui ne cilla pas._

_- Je sais ce que tu as l'intention de faire… Mais ça ne changera rien à ce qui est arrivé. Et si tu es guidé par la haine et le désir de vengeance, tu ne reviendras pas._

_Teal'c continua sa contemplation, gardant le silence, déclenchant ainsi un nouveau soupir de la part de son fils. Puis enfin…_

_- Peut-être pas._

_Ry'ac tourna la tête vers lui et enleva sa main de son épaule._

_- Ton peuple a besoin de toi et tu choisis de poursuivre une chimère! Jamais tu ne le retrouveras!_

_Il avait haussé le ton en même temps que la colère, et la peur, le gagnaient._

_Teal'c continua à garder le silence, faisant ainsi croître un peu plus la colère de son fils._

_Enfin, après plusieurs minutes, le Jaffa bougea et se dirigea vers le DHD à quelques mètres de lui, il rentra rapidement une adresse. Il hésita quelques secondes avant de rentrer la dernière coordonnée et d'activer la porte. La main toujours posée sur le DHD, il leva la tête et vit les chevrons briller légèrement avant de s'éteindre, laissant la porte à nouveau calme et silencieuse._

_Ry'ac, peu surpris, ferma les yeux et secoua la tête. Il entendit néanmoins son père entrer à nouveau des coordonnées et s'avança vers lui dans le but de l'arrêter mais la porte s'ouvrit avant qu'il ait pu l'atteindre. Teal'c se retourna enfin vers son fils et le regarda._

_« Je suis désolé. »_

_Le jeune homme patienta quelques instants, puis comprit que son père était repartit des années en arrière, faisant ainsi référence à la première fois qu'il avait quitté Chulak aux côtés de SG1._

_- A ce moment là, tu te battais pour une juste cause, que je respectais._

_Il regretta ses paroles en voyant le regard de son père se durcir avant qu'il ne lui tourne le dos._

_Ry'ac ferma les yeux un bref instant tandis qu'il baissait la tête._

_- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que… ce combat… avait une chance de s'achever par notre liberté, de nombreuses personnes te suivaient et croyaient en toi. Mais aujourd'hui, je sais que si tu franchis le Chaapa'ai, jamais tu ne reviendras._

_Teal'c tourna la tête, juste assez pour que Ry'ac voit le profil de son visage. Puis, quelques secondes plus tard, il reporta son regard sur la porte des étoiles et s'avança d'un pas décidé avant de la franchir sans un regard ni un mot de plus pour son fils. _

_- _Combien de temps comptes-tu rester ?

- Hé bien… Quelques jours je l'espère, Teloc et moi devons encore nous rendre sur plusieurs planètes Jaffa.

- Sont-ils toujours aussi méfiants et réticent à une alliance?

Teal'c hocha la tête tout en regardant son fils.

- En effet.

Les deux hommes continuèrent de marcher tranquillement dans le couloir dans un silence loin d'être embarrassant. Puis enfin,

- Je suppose que tu veux la voir ?

Le Jaffa lui sourit avant de hocher à nouveau la tête. Mais un instant plus tard, son visage s'assombrit.

- Cela fait 15 ans aujourd'hui, c'est pour ça que je suis ici. Normalement, je n'aurais pu me libérer que dans quelques jours. Mais… Les leaders Jaffa ont été compréhensifs.

Ry'ac baissa la tête et ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Il suspectait plutôt son père de ne pas leur avoir laissé le choix.

- Dans ce cas, je pense que tu sais où la trouver.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta en disant cette dernière phrase et se tourna vers son père. Ce dernier s'inclina, repris son fils dans ses bras avant de continuer son chemin, seul cette fois…

_Plusieurs années auparavant, quelques jours plus tard:_

_Depuis maintenant plus de deux heures, il se tenait, immobile, au milieu des ces anciennes ruines. Des hautes colonnes rongées et abîmées par le temps se dressaient autour de lui, semblaient veiller sur lui et son âme torturée._

_Teal'c resta là, sans bouger, réfléchissant à ce qu'il devait faire à présent. Mais paradoxalement, il savait exactement quoi faire. Soudainement, sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, il se remémora le jour où il s'était enfin soulevé contre Apophis, modifiant inexorablement son destin en un quart de seconde. Lorsqu'il avait lancé son arme à cet étranger qu'il connaissait depuis une poignée de minutes. Ce jour là avait été comme une renaissance, apportant avec elle aussi bien son lot de souffrances que de joies._

_A présent, Teal'c était animé d'une détermination hors du commun. La vengeance, la haine. Sous son calme olympien, il bouillonnait de ces sentiments qui étaient loin de lui être inconnus, mais jamais encore ils n'avaient été aussi exacerbés, violents, virulents. _

_Il avait fait ses adieux à son fils et il était désormais prêt à dire adieu à sa vie passée, ses idéaux et ses objectifs. Il se leva, prit son arme et tourna les talons pour se diriger vers la porte des étoiles, le visage légèrement déformé par la colère et l'âme tourmentée par la souffrance._

A suivre…


End file.
